Hogwart's is my Home
by mischxfmanagxd
Summary: McGonagall thought for a moment, with no child of her own and one on the way to them now she stood up straight. "Give the boy to me Albus." Harry is raised in Hogwarts until he turns five, in that time the Tonks' adopt him. Over the years, he discovers who he really is, and what the pain on his forehead could possibly mean. Some Fluff, changing the series around and general fan fic
1. Chapter 1: Mama McGonagall

**I was inspired by The Accidental Animagus story about Harry being adopted by the Grangers and I'm sure very diehard fans have seen the tumblr post about McGonagall raising Harry well I thought I could write how in my mind it would have worked out. Please check out the Accidental Animagus, it is currently my favourite fan fiction about Harry Potter ever! Leave a review if you please…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to JKR**

"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, "Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day."

"It's the best place for him, His aunt and Uncle will be able to explain everything when he's older." Dumbledore said firmly.

"No, James and Lily Potter wouldn't have it! And I certainly won't. What about Remus? Sirius is the boy's Godfather for godric's sake!" Professor McGonagall fought back, there was no way she would let Harry Potter live here with these 'people'.

"I have recent news that Sirius has gotten himself into trouble, killed Peter Pettigrew and is being sent to Azkaban as we speak." Dumbledore spoke calmly with a sad expression on his face while McGonagall gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes being pricked with tears. "I highly doubt Remus would be suitable, he becomes very dangerous every full moon remember."

McGonagall thought for a moment, with no child of her own and one on the way to them now she stood up straight. "Give the boy to me Albus." She said; her face straight and very serious.

Dumbledore stood quietly for a moment and thought, Minerva had classes to teach never mind to raise a child however with that con came a pro, Hogwarts had every ward and protection spell imaginable cast on it. He knew the woman wouldn't spoil him and with her strict rules he would be raised like any other normal child. But the blood protection spell that was the original plan came to a halt.

McGonagall stood her palms becoming sweaty as Dumbledore's brow furrowed and he pressed his finger to his lips then his eyes brightened.

"You will raise him, at Hogwarts?" The witch nodded, "And what about when you have classes?"

"I'm sure Remus can handle a few hours with a toddler, I don't teach on full moons do I Albus?" She said sharply, Dumbledore grinned. Yes I suppose this could work he thought. Blood protection or not, Hogwarts would be the second safest place for the boy.

All of a sudden a low rumbling sound had broken the silence. Slowly a figure on a motorbike came into few from the sky. Hagrid, a large man that would seem very scary yet was totally the opposite, climbed off the large blue motorbike with a bundle of blankets in his arms. Inside was a baby boy, jet black hair and a cut similar to a bolt of lightning on his forehead.

"Fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" Hagrid said quietly, peering into the bundle.

Dumbledore exchanged glances from the bundle in Hagrid's arms to McGonagall's hopeful face. He sighed and motioned for Hagrid to hand Harry over to him. With Harry in his own arms, he watched as the baby boy stirred in his sleep not even knowing that his parent's were dead, godfather being sent off to Azkaban or having no close blood relatives worthy of taking him in.

The old man turned and smiled at McGonagall before placing the boy in her arms. "Minerva has decided to raise Harry herself, I believe that apart from here, Hogwarts is the safest place for him. Plenty of professors to look over him and not to mention you Hagrid. You seem to have taken quite the liking to the boy." Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall tried to hide the tears slowly falling down her face, Hagrid on the other hand was sobbing in agreement; he was thinking of all the times he could take the boy around the grounds, mind him while the Professor had classes.

The next day, Hogwarts had a special meeting while all the students were either at Hogsmade or in their common rooms after Halloween. Dumbledore sat at the end of a long table, Professor McGonagall and a very distraught Professor Snape across from McGonagall, sat on either side of him not taking his eyes of the boy in Minerva's lap who bubbled and banged on the table.

"Well as you may have noticed, myself and Minerva have decided to keep young Harry here in the castle; with Voldemort supposedly gone we have nothing to worry about for now." Said Dumbledore, the other professors winched with the mention of you-know-who.

"Do you really think it wise to keep the boy here, other students could easily see him and he's practically a baby." Professor Snape said coldly, drawing his eyes away from the boy and to Dumbledore who merrily smiled.

"And with that point I may explain the timetable of how this is going to work. I have contacted Remus Lupin who is already desperate to take the boy and raise him as his own however with his condition that is not suitable. He will take Harry when Minerva is teaching or busy; this will alternate with a few members of the order. The most trust worthy and family orientated have been chosen. Andromeda Tonks being Harry's second cousin has almost demanded to take him Mondays and Friday's overnight. Remus has chosen Saturday's and Sunday's depending on the timing…. Any other day the boy will be kept here with Hagrid or Minerva. "He finished explaining, he noticed Professor McGonagall drawing out a timetable.

"I have set up a separate dorm like room for Harry; it is close by your office Minerva." The witch nodded and wrote this information down also. It seemed like she would have the boy Tuesday's though Thursdays with also the nights of Remus'.

"We are to treat Harry like any other child so no spoiling him. He needs to be raised properly." Professor McGonagall spoke, her eyes glancing at Hagrid, knowing the man would be the one to spoil him. "Now, I think everyone is informed with the situation and will get into routine soon. I must be off, he's getting hungry." She sat up with Harry in her arms, not making a sound and sucking his thumb.

The house elves were in for a real surprise when the deputy headmistress came through the portrait hole with an infant in her arms. Most were shocked and stood still while others creeped up next to her and gushed at the child.

"Professor McGonagall, what can I do for you and...?" An elf said looking at the child,

"Harry, this is Harry Potter." All of the house elves gasped, she was sure one fainted at the back. "We will be raising Harry here under a close eye and strict rules but first could someone mash up some potatoes? He was crying all the way down the passageway."

"Of course Professor!" And at once the kitchen's order was restored and moments later a house elf came running back with a small bowl of mash for the child.

 **So I've made Snape a Professor cause I thought him watching Lily's son grow up in front of him would be interesting. Think of it as Dumbledore offered him the job the moment he gave him the information that Voldemort was hunting down the Potters.**

 **This fan fiction will be mostly fluff moments and cute scenes with Remus and the others. So if you have any ideas of what I should put in, please leave a comment. I'd love to hear what you have in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Metamorphagus

Over the next few weeks, Harry's routine started to settle down. Any time he was at Hogwarts he was either at Hagrid's hut or in his dorm beside McGonagall's office. His first meeting with Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora who preferred Tonks was very interesting.

At 6pm, Ted Tonks had arrived in Dumbledore's office through the floo network and were discussing whether it was safe for an infant to travel through too. Ted was quite a large man, unlike Vernon Dursley; he had a full head of fair hair and a very pleasant soft voice.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were missing half their dinner as they thought it best for them to travel around the school when all the students were in the Great Hall. Little Harry entered the room in McGonagall's arms carrying a plush owl that Hagrid had managed to salvage from his home in Godric's Hollow; as a matter of fact, Hagrid returned to the house the evening after Harry was brought to Hogwarts and brought back everything that was in good enough condition. This included the plush owl, pieces of clothing for him, and a toy broomstick that had 'To Harry from Padfoot' carved in the end and items for him for when he was older like family photos.

"Ah this must be little Harry then!" Said Ted; rushing over to the child. Harry was stuffing one of the owl's wings in his mouth and put one tiny fat fist in the air towards him. Ted gave it a gentle squeeze and made a silly face that made Harry giggle.

"His bedtime is in one hour, he sleeps through the night and anything soft and mashed up for breakfast will do nicely. Solid foods are to be challenged next month. "McGonagall informed him, she handed him a sort of duffel bag that contained extra clothes, nappies and his toy broomstick.

"Yes Minerva, Andromeda is excited to meet him. Dora not so much." Ted gave a hearty laugh as McGonagall carefully placed Harry in his arms with the bag over his shoulder. "I'll have him back around 10 tomorrow. Dumbledore has agreed that travelling by Floo shouldn't be too dangerous. I'll be off then." He called out before McGonagall could protest about Harry's safety.

He tucked Harry in close to his body and covered his eyes with one hand and with the other grabbed a handful of floo powder and clearly said ' Tonks Residence ' before being covered in green flames and arriving in his own fireplace.

"Dad's home!" He heard a little voice call out from the kitchen. A girl that looked the age of eight with bubblegum pink hair came running into the living room; a woman that very closely resembled her came behind her.

"Harry Potter! In our house, wait till Charlie hears about this!" The girl squealed; her hair turning neon yellow with excitement, making Harry jump in Ted's arms.

"Alright calm down Dora, he's only one. He won't remember anything that happened." Andromeda said quietly, feeling sorry for the boy who lost his parents a couple of days previous. She started laying down blankets and cushions on the floor beside the armchairs and motioning for her husband to set him down.

Harry sat in the middle of the bundle of blankets and cushions making gurgling noises and bouncing his owl around. Dora was seated in front of him and as her hair turned back to her preferred pink the child dropped the owl and became fascinated with the hair change. His tiny fits waving all over the place as he giggled.

Andromeda and Ted had gone into the kitchen to discuss whether Harry would be safe at Hogwarts, leaving Dora to watch Harry.

She picked up on his excitement with her metamorphagus powers and decided to entertain him by changing her hair colour to all sorts, navy blue, jet black like the little tuft of hair on his head and then deep red. At this moment Harry's face feel and he reached out towards her long red hair his bottom lip stuck out. Oh god he's going to cry, she thought before changing her hair back to pink.

Harry sat quiet for a moment as if in deep thought but god knows what he was thinking about, he's seen all sorts in the past few days. Nearly Headless Nick introduced himself after the house elves giving the boy quite a fright. The portraits waved whenever he was being carried somewhere along the corridors and the large hairy man with the abnormally large puppy telling him stories.

Harry had slept in a transfigured guest bed that night and had a dream of his parents and a blinding green flash. That was normal, it was a recurring thing.

The next morning was happier; Andromeda had read him stories from Tales of Beedle the Bard and Dora had continued using her metamorphagus powers to her advantage and focusing on having wild hairstyles and avoiding the red colour. Ted had been rather excited about Harry staying and decided to permanently change the guest room into Harry's own room, he'd spent all morning flicking through _Decorative Spells and Design_ for inspiration.10 o' clock had come a bit too fast for the family as they had aliready grown to liking the boy but were satisfied with seeing him on the Friday. Back into the fireplace, Harry and Andromeda travelled to Dumbledore's office. With a few words of how the night went and a quick goodbye Harry was left with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

It was break time in the school and the students were filling up the corridors fast as they rushed to the great hall or their common rooms. Professor McGonagall had a class after break and so herself and Harry left the office and rushed to Hagrid's.

"Oh sorry professor!" A ginger haired boy had bumped into the pair and was very shocked to see a toddler in her arms, one with a lightning bolt scar that the entire school had been whispering about. His mouth open wide as the toddler was bouncing his teddy owl around.

"Mr Weasley I think what you see should be kept a secret now, we don't need the entire school knowing about this." McGonagall whispered quickly, after a delayed nod from the boy she rushed off again and out of the castle while William Weasley ran up to his common room and starting writing to his parent's.

The Professor had said about the entire school not knowing about this but that didn't include his family now did it?

 **Ooo what's young Bill up to? I apologise if I got Tonks' age messed up. Who want's the Weasley's to help babysit Harry? Keep in mind they have a newborn *cough* Harry's future wife *cough* in the house too. I love reading the reviews you write so again if you have any ideas or fluff scenes for this fan fic please don't hesitate to let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months for Professor McGonagall. Not that she was complaining Harry was a good toddler; always laughing and brought a smile to everyone's faces well almost everyone.

There was a very rare time that McGonagall had an important meeting and Hagrid was at Diagon Alley collecting supplies that there was no one to look after the boy. The other professors had classes and even Dumbledore was out. Except one person…

It was the start of December and the castle was mostly freezing that students either had to learn a warming spell or stay in their common rooms to keep warm. McGonagall's heels echoed throughout the corridors as she carried Harry to the dungeons. Word did eventually spread that Harry Potter was staying at Hogwarts but after three weeks, students never really took notice as they only saw the boy in either McGonagall's arms or Hagrid's.

"Severus, he is a child. Surely you can look after him for one tiny hour." McGonagall pleaded with the man. Snape didn't even like being around the boy, never mind look after him. He was just a mini me of Potter. However when Harry did look up at him, it was Lily's eyes staring at him.

"Minerva, my classroom is for Potions not day care." He sharply replied.

"You have no classes and quite frankly, your classroom is one of the warmest with the fires under the cauldrons." She said, shifting little Harry onto her hip.

"If I take him this once, there will be no other times." Snape sighed; there was no winning when it came to Minerva McGonagall. He didn't like to get on her bad side either.

She smiled and nodded, carefully handing Snape the child. He looked at the boy and when he looked up, the witch was gone.

Groaning, he enlarged a stool and transfigured it so that it resembled a high chair. He set Harry into it and handed the boy his stuffed owl that had almost fallen into a cauldron. Harry tried talking to Snape but he only knew a few words; mostly names. The boy decided to tell him about his week.

Snape could only make out 'Mooney' and 'Padfoot'; which made him roll his eyes and think how long had it been since McGonagall left. Harry's hair had grown since the last time the professor saw him, now he had messy black hair that covered his head. Nothing else had changed, still had the chubby face and fists that bashed on the stool/high chair as he told his story.

"So how long am I stuck with you for?" Snape muttered, was Minerva really thinking of keeping the boy here for all his life until he left Hogwarts? How would that work out, the Dark Lord could return any day and put thousands of students and staff in danger. Dozens of questions filled his mind, some he came up with answers.

Perhaps the boy would stay here until he is a little older, then he go to one of the order families. The Tonks family would suit seeing as they have one child that will be attending Hogwarts in a couple of years. Would he be safe enough, out of reach from the Dark Lord? Snape thought, after all this was Lily Evan's son and should anything happen to the boy her death would mean nothing.

Time passed quickly between the two, luckily it was after lunch so the boy had already eaten and had sat most of the time talking to himself or listening to the professor mutter about things he couldn't understand. Hagrid was the one to collect him, the boy springing to life and shouting 'Haggy' all over the place. And Snape was once again left alone.

* * *

Christmas for Harry without his parent's was strange. But nevertheless the boy wouldn't remember when he's older what that was like. The castle was especially festive this year, floating ornaments randomly placed around the castle, tinsel placed around pillars. At least two Christmas trees on every floor, completely decorated thanks to Professor Flitwick. Harry's favourite was the fake snow in the Great Hall that drifted down at mealtime.

Christmas morning came and Harry was visited by the Tonks', a young Remus, Hagrid and the professors.

He received a stuffed Hippogriff, sweets from Honeydukes suitable for toddlers and a miniature fur coat from Hagrid. A collection of muggle fairytales, picture books and new clothes from the Tonks'. Remus taking on the role of Harry's godfather while Sirius was locked in Azkaban tried to go all out but struggled due to money problems but Harry loved his gifts. He got a toy wand that glowed, a small photo album of his parents, and a handful of chocolate frogs. It's the thought that counts, Remus thought as he hunted through his house then Sirius' for photos of James and Lily a few days previous.

Dumbledore was allowed to give Harry Bertie Box of every flavour beans; the first bean Harry tried being gingernut biscuit. McGonagall had gotten him a miniature set of Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor house sewn on the inside pocket so that no one could see. She had a feeling that Harry would make a great Gryffindor. He had also received a small green woolly jumper with an 'H' on it from the Weasley's with a letter.

 _The first Christmas is always the worst, thinking of little Harry._

 _Love, the Weasley's_

A very kind gesture, wasn't Molly and Arthur in the order? Surely they would have known the Potters, Dumbledore thought.

Harry's visitors were allowed to stay for dinner on special privileges, they had a long table set up in a room beside the great hall and the house elves provided a feast for them. Remus and Ted Tonks spoke about getting Remus a job in the school to keep an extra eye on Harry. Dora was asking Hagrid all about the school in hope to get some sneaky pointers such as secret passageways; this making Remus glance at the girl and smirk 'Oh if only she knew' he thought. Maybe he'd tell her about the map later.

How long would this peace last until it was interrupted by the evil out there in waiting in the shadows?

* * *

 **Short chapter, I know don't kill me. There will be a time jump in the next chapter. I'm thinking to when Harry is around seven or eight. There will be interaction's with the Weasleys in the next chapter too, I just thought of how Molly cares about Harry in the series and how that could come across in this fan fiction. Again if there is anything you'd like to see throughout this fanfiction as a whole, don't be afraid to tell me about your ideas, I don't bite.**

 **Love reading your reviews and what you think about each chapter so keep them coming :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting the Weasleys

It became apparent to Professor McGonagall that Harry could not spend his life in Hogwarts and at the age of five he moved into the Tonks' household with weekly visits from her. The change was hard for her as she often looked at Harry as if he were her grandson. Andromeda and Ted Tonks played the role of Harry's adoptive parents and guardians; with Nymphadora being Harry's adoptive older sister that kept a close eye on him.

Oh course the visits weren't just from Minerva. Each weekend, depending on the moon status, came Remus Lupin. He was Uncle Remy to Harry until the boy could say his name properly. Harry and Remus' relationship was very close as Remus would always speak fondly of his parents and tell him of the days spent at Hogwarts with them. In addition to that, over the years Molly Weasley had often arranged play dates with Ron until the boys were older it soon became sleepovers then Harry would end up staying for weeks at a time.

It was the middle of August when things started to change with Harry.

The sunlight drifted through the open window of Harry's room and onto his face. He tossed and turned before giving in to the daylight and getting up. His circular glasses were sitting on his bedside table next to his books which were a mixture of muggle and magical content. After flicking through a few pages of Peter Pan, he could smell bacon and freshly made pancakes.

Bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen in his pyjamas he found he was right. On the table was bacon, sausages and a stack of pancakes drizzled with syrup. Quickly he took a seat and started filling his plate.

"Someone's hungry this morning." Ted laughed, reading the daily prophet.

"Oi, don't eat all the bacon." Tonks' shouted reaching for the last piece of bacon as Harry lifted two pieces. With Tonks being a teenager, Harry learned to stay on her good side.

"Harry, Molly wrote yesterday and asked if you wanted to stay for the rest of the summer. I don't see a problem with that; I mean it's only two weeks." Andromeda asked, placing a jug of orange juice on the table. Harry nodded as he ate his bacon.

"How come he gets to stay with the Weasley's and I don't?" Tonks huffed, shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Because you only go to see Charlie and Molly said he's very fond of you." Ted said.

"Ew, no dad. Charlie is like my brother." She said, her hair turning a pale shade of pink.

"I should probably go pack some stuff, Ron will most likely want me over ASAP." Harry laughed, taking his empty plate to the sink. Leaving his sister and Ted to discuss Charlie Weasley; he knew she had a thing for Bill though, she always fancied the older guys.

He packed a few outfits he could wear, some of his favourite books and grabbed his broomstick; he had gotten a Cleansweep six for his eighth birthday this year and had been dying to have a Quidditch game with the Weasley's on it.

With a quick goodbye to his family, he arrived in the Weasley's fireplace, scaring the daylights out of Ginny who was sitting in front of it with a book.

"Sorry Gin, could you help me with this?" Harry asked, his broomstick had gotten caught in his bag-pack straps during the journey. She nodded and unwrapped the broomstick from the straps.

"Ron's upstairs in his room, I'll go tell mum you're here." She said, before dashing off to find her mother. During Harry's visits she learned to not embarrass herself in front of him and keep her crush on him a secret. Of course the twins figured it out when at the start of that year when her face turned the shade of her hair after Harry hugged her at the New Year's Party they had.

Walking up the stairs in the burrow was hard, they had been added over the years so sometimes they were too close together and then other times Harry was frightened his foot would go through one. Although with each floor brought a Weasley member; the first floor having Mr and Mrs Weasley. The second having Bill and Charlie's rooms, Harry had never been in either. The third having only Percy's as he refused to share a floor with the twins after they exploded his door of its hinges when they were seven. The fourth having the twins, explosions and bangs coming from their room was considered normal and if it was too quiet they were up to something. The top floor had Ginny and Ron's room opposite each other so Ginny had encountered too many awkward situations coming out of the bathroom and bumping into Harry.

Harry entered Ron's room to find him, sorting his chocolate frog cards on his bed.

"Harry, glad you're here. Gin has been driving me mental. Asking when you were coming, and forever barging in here to ask for a game of Quidditch." Ron sighed; helping Harry set his stuff down on his other bed. "So what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Well, Tonks' got her OWL's results the other day and we had a small party for that. She wants to be an Auror after school so we're all glad she got O's in most of her subjects. I stayed at Uncle Remus' at the weekend and he took me to see my parent's graves." Harry said quietly, discussing his parents was strange as he didn't know them but always felt angry or sad when talking about them.

"Oh, how is Remus? Dad said he's working hard on becoming a Defence against the Dark Art's teacher this year." Ron asked, knowing to change the subject.

"Yeah he said the course lasts about four years. He might be able to be our teacher by the time we get into Hogwarts." He said excitedly.

"Wicked, he could let us out of trouble loads of times, even give us less homework." Ron said.

"Yeah maybe, what about a game of Quidditch? I've wanted to play on this for ages." Harry asked, grabbing his Cleansweep six. Ron nodded told him to ask Ginny while he asked Fred and George to come out.

Knocking on Ginny's bedroom door, Harry stood nervously. He sort of guessed she fancied him, maybe it was the Boy who Lived thing or whatever. But the odd time, he'd look at her and think maybe he'd like her in the same way when he's older.

Ginny opened the door and almost let her face look surprised that it was Harry standing there. But she smiled and held onto the door.

"Gin, we're having a game of Quidditch. Wanna come out and play with us?" He asked, returning the smile. She nodded and grabbed her own broom which was Bill's first one, Ron had gotten Charlie's first one too. Somehow each member of the family had their own broomstick, all of them second hand but they worked fine.

The game lasted for what felt like an hour, everyone taking turns with each position to learn what they were good at and what to get better on. Molly Weasley came out with her apron on, calling out for them to come in for dinner. The children rushed upstairs to put their broomsticks in their rooms before heading back downstairs and seating themselves around the table.

Almost ten minutes into dinner, Harry started to get a headache but shrugging it off as doing too many loop the loops on his broomstick earlier. Dinner was filled with conversation between everyone, Bill, Charlie and Percy telling the twins about school and what they should avoid and what they should do to stay out of trouble. Ron and Harry discussing what they would get up to over the next two weeks.

After dinner when Molly had sent everyone to bed with a cup of hot chocolate, Harry's headache got incredibly worse to the point where he had to stop halfway up the stairs and grab his forehead. Somehow, Ron managed to help him to their room and set their cups down on the bedside table.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked,

"Headache, like my scar hurts or something." Harry muttered holding onto his scar as if to stop the pounding. But before Ron could even reply, Harry fainted and fell to the floor with a loud thump.

* * *

 **Starting to get into a darker plot so let me know your theories on what's happening with Harry.**

 **okay so the whole age thing has hopefully been sorted so please read the last few chapters before you point out something XD, Anyway, as much as I wanted Harry to grow up in Hogwarts, I felt it would be too weird with him going to school there and living there too, so he has been adopted by the Tonks' family. I've also tried to put in a few foreshadowing parts, I'll let you spot them.**

 **So yay another chapter posted a day after the previous one! Leave a review about what you think of the story. Comments are appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

_A young boy squealed in excitement as he was chased around the pumpkin patch. He'd fallen over several times getting his trousers dirty but carried on running holding a large pink umbrella, white sparks shooting out every so often turning a pumpkin blue or green. Hagrid, the groundskeeper running behind the boy getting out of breath quite a bit and having to stop._

" _Arry, come ere I'll give ya two boxes of Bertie flavour beans." He panted, hands on his knees. But the boy with the small circular glasses and messy black hair giggled and hid behind one of the biggest pumpkins. Hagrid sighed and shook his head. Gaining his breath back his creeped up behind the pumpkin quietly and grabbed the boy._

" _Gotcha! I'll give ya one box, don't tell the professor." He said as Harry laughed and gave the umbrella back to him. The two went inside the hut and Hagrid appeared with his promised Bertie box of every flavour bean. Harry quietly sat and one by one nervously picked out a bean and popped it into his mouth._

" _Eugh boogies." Harry said in disgust, spitting the half chewed bean into his hand then onto the fire. A knock at the door made him jump, he quickly hid the box behind the cushion he was sitting on and crossed his legs. Remus appeared in the hut along with a bag of Harry's things._

" _Uncle Remus!" Harry squealed running and hugging Remus' legs. The man laughed and scooped the boy into his arms. "Am I staying with you tonight?" Harry asked, his big eyes peering at Remus' green ones._

" _Yes, I've already checked with McGonagall. Hope its okay that I take you early." Remus beamed, looking at Hagrid. After all it was Hagrid's afternoon with the boy._

" _Not a problem. I can tend to me cabbages; they've been lookin' a little peaky lately." Hagrid said, winking at Remus and tapping the pink umbrella. Remus chuckled and said a quick goodbye before taking Harry back up to the castle to go through the floo network._

"Harry wake up mate!" a voice called out shaking Harry lightly. He was lying on the floor, Ginny and Ron kneeling beside him. "Blimey, what the hell happened?" Ron asked as Harry groggily sat up and rubbed his head, Ginny bounced down the stairs to get ice.

"Dunno, it's like my scar was burning. Then I passed out I guess." He said, looking at Ron who was staring at his scar. It looked fine, not red or irritated or anything. Ginny appeared at the door again with a bag of ice, Harry wondering how she could have gotten downstairs and back so fast. Maybe there was a secret passageway or slide somewhere; he'd have to ask later.

"You'll have to write to McGonagall about it or Remus. I don't think Andromeda or Ted will know about anything like it." Ron suggested. He was right; McGonagall was bound to know something having treaded lightly around the death of his parents. She had sat him down one day and said that they were murdered by a dark wizard but she didn't specify why.

"I'll write to both of them later before bed." Harry said, getting to his feet and pressing the ice pack to his head. The pain slightly numb now, but still had a stinging feeling. Ron nodded and sat down on his bed. Harry doing the same, during his blackout he had seen some sort of flashback from when he was a kid. He lay down and went over it, soon he had fallen asleep.

" _Alright then, how about we have pizza for dinner?" Remus suggested, letting Harry down from his arms and running to his room._

 _Remus lived in a small flat in London. Two bedrooms, kitchen and living room; it wasn't much but it was home. Harry had his own room as Remus had no one else to come and stay. He had taken to spoiling the boy but not so much that Lily Evans would be shouting at him from the afterlife. Lily and James had written a letter to Sirius originally, to say that Harry had his own Gringotts account and he could use it for him wisely. But since Sirius was in Azkaban, the letter fell into Remus' hands._

 _Harry was in his room, playing with the boy broomstick he carried with him everywhere. Tracing the words etched into the end. "To Harry, From Padfoot." The boy was always curious as to who this Padfoot was and was it a creature or person, because who would ever have a name like that he thought._

 _He pattered into the kitchen with his broomstick in his hand. Remus was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. He smiled as Harry sat in front of him._

" _Uncle Remus, who is Padfoot?" He asked innocently. Remus was taken aback, how was he supposed to answer that. James would probably gush about how awesome Padfoot is, Lily would think about lying but then tread lightly around the subject. He thought for a moment before answering._

" _Well Harry, Padfoot is a nickname for your godfather." He said slowly, watching the boy look at him confused._

" _Godfather, what's that?" He asked,_

" _Well, when your mum and dad had you they wanted Padfoot to be like a second dad to you." He said, hoping the boy wouldn't ask too many questions._

" _But why not you Uncle Remus?"Harry asked,_

" _Because your dad and Padfoot were like brothers for a long time, he was closer to your dad than I was. Not that I mind." Remus smiled. Harry seemed content with his answers and completely forgot about asking who exactly Padfoot was, he hopped off the chair and went back into his room. Remus let out a sigh._

Harry woke up; he was surprised that his mind had even remembered that. He was probably four or five when that happened. So Padfoot was his godfather. He had forgotten that memory completely and would have to include that in his letter to Remus later.

"Ron, do you know what Padfoot might mean?" Harry asked sitting up and leaning on the wall, only to discover Ron had fallen asleep to; snoring loudly and spread out like a star fish. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to go downstairs and see the twins.

Several explosions came from the twins' room when Harry approached. He knocked three times and the door swung open. Fred standing his face blackened with something and George was standing over broken pieces of something on the floor.

"Alright Harry, what can we do for you?" The ten year old Fred asked, even at a young age they were always up to something. Harry had concluded that they were organising a prank on someone.

"Er, Ron fell asleep so I wanted to see what you two were up to."He said, looking around the door at their messy room. Boxes of Zonkos products stacked up at the walls, they much have spent their pocket money every week on them.

"Come in, I'm sure Ronnikins will be up shortly. Mum's making lunch now so he'll smell food and bounce down the stairs." George said shoving pieces of paper off his bed, allowing Harry to sit down. The boys went back to scribbling notes and lists onto paper.

"Harry, what do you think should be used to transport invisible goo?" Fred asked, looking up from his notes.

"A bucket, I guess?" He shrugged his shoulders, "As long as it's not on me." He laughed.

"Oh no, this one is for Percy. He hasn't stopped rubbing it in that we have to wait another year to go to Hogwarts." Fred said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Kids! Lunchtime!" Mrs Weasley called from downstairs. Harry heard a thump then footsteps running down the stairs. Ron must be up, he thought. He followed the twins out and down to the kitchen and found Ron tucked in to bacon sandwiches, Ginny nudging him as Harry appeared.

"Oh Harry, head better?" Ron said, mouth half full of bread. Ginny rolled her eyes and started to eat. Harry nodded and sat beside Ron. Half way through lunch, Ron looked up and looked around the table and under the table.

"What have you two done to Scabbers?" He asked, realising he hadn't saw the rat all day. Usually he would be under the table eating scraps or sleeping on top of Ron's dresser.

"Nothing, honest. We've been busy all day." Fred said, winking at Harry and going back to eating. Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that later or tomorrow he'd hear one of his brothers or sister scream from their rooms.

"The boy, he can be easily found." A weak voice said, breaking through the words.

"Yes, my lord. I've been watching him." Another said, but a much more stronger voice.

"Very well, we must wait longer I am not strong enough." The first voice said.

 **So if you have read the reviews, you'll know that I took one of the comments and decided that the idea was so good I should include it in my story! Thank you .940436 for the idea!**

 **I didn't even realise that it's been a week since my last post or I would have posted sooner! All reviews, theories, ideas are greatly appreciated as you can tell ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Reporters and Nightmares

_Dear Remus,_

 _I hope your training is going well. I'll see you next weekend?_

 _I had this strange dream, I don't know if it was a memory or just a dream but it was when I was little. I was staying at your house and asked you about the 'Padfoot' engraving on my toy broomstick; I think it's in our attic but anyway. You told me he was my godfather and he was a lot closer to my real dad than you were. Who is Padfoot and why do I never see him, I mean shouldn't I stay with him too since he is my godfather._

 _Another thing, my scar burned today. So much that I actually passed out in Ron's room. I don't know what it means because it hasn't before, but I mean it's not just a headache before you say that. No it specifically felt like that one spot on my forehead. Ron suggested writing to McGonagall but I'd rather hear what your ideas are first. You know what McGonagall is like with worrying._

 _Love, Harry_

Harry sat back in his bed and re-read it making sure everything he wanted was in it. Hagrid had bought him an owl for his fifth birthday before he moved in with the Tonks' family. Andromeda insisted that Theois, their family owl, was in perfect condition but Hagrid still bought him it. He said Harry could use it personally when he was older to keep in touch. He sent his letter off with Hedwig, his white snowy owl and went to sleep.

Now that Harry was slightly older, his visits to Hagrid's hut were small; he'd see him over the Christmas holidays and on his birthday. Harry would always be reminded by Ted to write to Hagrid weekly if he forgot, Mondays were his usual deliveries. He and Hagrid were close but he couldn't afford to worry anyone else about his scar.

The next day, Mrs Weasley decided to drag Harry, Ron and Ginny off to Diagon Alley with her while Arthur took Fred, George and Percy. Charlie and Bill were staying at a friend's house for the week, the same as Harry.

"Alright flourish and Blotts first. New books to buy." She said, holding Ginny by the hand and Ron and Harry trailing after her. Diagon Alley was crowded today, well more than it usually was. Wizards and Witches bustling around collecting their child's new school stuff or purchasing for themselves. Harry had never been out in public, Andromeda and Ted were very specific about that. Anytime he was out, he was ambushed by reporters about his latest heroic plans. Today wasn't any different.

They had spent fifteen minutes in Flourish and Blotts, Harry feeling very guilty as Mrs Weasley hurried them over to the second hand section. Her eyes scanning the shelves for three sets of school books, she was secretly thankful that Bill was leaving this year and so at least they had a full seven year set of books for the twins when they joined Hogwarts.

It was the trip to Gringotts that got Harry noticed, He was wearing a green hoodie that he would always wear out and about, and Andromeda said it complimented his eyes. The hood that was covering his messy jet black hair had fallen and in doing so, moved his fringe so that his scar could obviously be seen. It took mere seconds before one old wizard had cried out.

"Blimey it's Harry Potter!"

"Potter? Where?

"Quick get the camera!"

"Smile for us, you'll be on the front page."

Flashing bulbs went off in the little boy's face, almost blinding him. Ron grabbed his shoulders and moved him along to where Mrs Weasley was standing with Ginny outside Gringotts. Scabbers had fallen off Ron's shoulders during the little episode they had had. Ron hastily running around people's knees until he saw the shaking rat beside a barrel. He grabbed him and ran off back to Gringotts.

The reports were right, the next morning Harry and Ron were on the front page, Scabbers holding on for dear life on Ron's shoulder. Harry's glasses almost falling off his nose.

 _Harry Potter, the boy who lived, spotted in Diagon Alley yesterday buying Hogwarts schoolbooks. Much to my research, Potter is aged eight and still too young to be attending, perhaps headmaster, Dumbledore has allowed him to start early to work on his skills in defeating you-know-who._

 _Harry also spotted with a red-headed boy with a rat. As I am told, the boy Ronald Weasley is a good friend to Harry's. However could this be a master plan to steal Harry's fortune as he defeated you-know-who? Insiders tell me the Weasley family is not on the rich side of the wizarding world and has struggled for quite some time, having eight children to care for and three at Hogwarts currently._

The article went on and on, Harry's heart sinking when he read the fortune part. He would give money to the Weasley's if he could. Mrs Weasley wouldn't accept it of course but he would give it to them somehow. The stay at the burrow flew by, Andromeda coming on the Friday to pick Harry up. She wasn't too pleased about the article either, but she stayed calm until they got home.

"Honestly, that Skeeter woman has nothing better to do than pester Harry. For god's sake he's only eight!" She shouted, Ted sighing and rubbing his wife's shoulders to calm her down. She huffed for quite a while, Harry getting out of the way and going up to his room. He read Alice in Wonderland until dinner, almost finishing it with two chapters left.

"How was the burrow, honey?" Andromeda asked softly, cutting her chicken as Harry tucked into his dinner.

"It was great, we all played Quidditch so I got to use my new broom." He smiled; his adoptive mother nodded and made small talk about perhaps Ron staying over at Halloween. Harry was told from a young age that Halloween was a special date, not just for scary monsters to come out but the memorial for the night his parent's died.

Ted and Andromeda made sure that Harry had a friend with him on the night whether it was Ron, Luna Lovegood, Andromeda had grew up with her mother so she was one of Harry's childhood friends or his adult guardians, Hagrid would come with loads of sweets, Remus would come and tell fantastic stories of his parents making sure Harry knew a lot about them and even McGonagall would pop in and spend some time with the boy.

That night Harry had nightmares, he dreamt of his parent's murder. A man that looked exactly as he did, smiling tearfully at him and kissing his forehead before telling his mother to run, protect Harry and get out of the house. A blurred image of his nursery, decorated in Quidditch items, little snitches and owls that flew over his cot. Teddies lined up on a shelf, a brown stag, a fluffy dog, a large wolf and even a small squeaky rat. He saw a beautiful woman with dark red hair kissing him goodbye and telling him to be strong before a flash of green light and her body hitting the floor; then a dull pain and his forehead burning.

He woke up with a start, his body drenched with sweat and he felt tears on his face. He curled himself up in a ball on his bed. Why was he the boy who lived? He didn't deserve this, he hadn't done anything. As much as he loved Andromeda and Ted, he wanted his parents. He didn't want to walk through Diagon Alley and be swamped with people rushing to get a glimpse of him. Hagrid had told him that he didn't believe Voldemort was dead, meaning Harry would have to defeat him maybe when he was older perhaps even now.

The tears streamed down Harry's face as he thought of those he could lose to the darkness of the wizarding world. His adoptive parents most likely dying to protect him like his real ones. Tonks even putting up a good fight but losing in the end, he thought of the Weasleys they were all fond of him and would most likely be by his side should he encounter any danger.

Harry started to panic now; the scar burning did that mean he was coming back? Was this the beginning? His heart rate sped up and he began to hyperventilate. Imagine an eight year old having so much stress and fear that he has a panic attack, he thought to himself. His bedroom door swung open and revealed a wide awake Tonks, her hair white.

She jumped beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Rocking both of them and making soothing shushing noises.

"Harry what happened?" She asked quietly after he had stopped crying. He wiped his eyes and looked at her, her hair slowly going from white to mousy brown; he guessed her natural colour.

"Nightmare, parents dead, He killed them and he'll kill you and mum and dad." Harry squeaked. The first time he had ever called them mum and dad. Tonks smiled sadly, kissing his head.

"You're safe and that's all that matters. I'm sure if he comes anywhere near us, Dad will put up quite the fight." She said, winking at him. However this only made Harry's heart sink even more. James, his real father had put up a fight and his mother had to listen as his body hit the stairs. He gulped and stared at the window.

"Seriously though, he wouldn't dare come near you. He would know better now, you stopped him when you were one Harry one. He's probably too feared to come near a strong eight year old like yourself, you grow stronger every day while he crumbles." She whispered, giving him a strong hug. While he thought she was right, he also doubted it too.

Their parents came into Harry's room in the morning to find Tonks supporting Potter black messy hair and Harry curled up in her arms, they both smiled and betted on how long they would be fighting again.

A newspaper was dropped outside the cell door. A young Sirius Black scrambled up to look at it through the bars. He saw his godson for the first time in seven years and he was being harassed by the public. Then he saw a ginger kid, suspecting it was Molly's boy; he remembered Harry and Ron having baby playdates before they went into hiding.

He saw it, the thing that set him off. The rat with a missing toe.

The next day, Sirius Black's cell was empty.

OMG such a long chapter but I had all this planned for this chapter and enjoyed writing it. I hope you all liked the Tonks and Harry moment. I mean she is his older sister, sort of, for goodness sake. I actually cried writing the dream part. I just couldn't imagine how devastated Lily was when she heard James die and writing little things about Harry's nursery was cute too. Sirius probably ripped off the stuffed rat's head though…that's a headcanon for you.


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

_Dear Harry,_

 _I think all your questions should be answered in person as in letter it isn't very personal and your mother wouldn't have approved. I'll be around on Friday and you can stay with me for the weekend. I promised your parents to be completely honest with you about that subject should anything go wrong…like it did._

 _Anyway with your scar hurting, honestly it could be anything; Death Eater's re-grouping and causing havoc somewhere in the world, dark presence around you that once was loyal to you-know-who. I'm sure Dumbledore will have the answer, he always does. A visit to Professor McGonagall would be wise._

 _Love Remus_

 _P.S Training is going very well, and I'm passing with flying colours. The next step is to become a substitute at Hogwarts…however with my condition that might be proven difficult._

Harry set the letter down on his desk and thought for a moment. 'Should anything go wrong…like it did?' What could that mean? Perhaps his godfather was meant to take him instead of McGonagall and Hagrid. And most importantly why was he not in his life until he was brought up now?

"Harry lunch is ready!" Andromeda called up the stairs, waking Harry up from his thoughts. He hid the letter in his desk; if Andromeda and Ted found out he was asking about his Godfather they could be hurt thinking he didn't want to live with them. Even though that wasn't the case, the boy was just curious.

He bounced down the stairs and found they were a person short. Ted had been called into work early in the morning and hadn't been back yet even though it was his day off. Tonks was sitting cross legged on the chair supporting a pastel mint green hairstyle today that curled down past her shoulders. His adoptive mother leaned against the kitchen counter after he was seated and began to eat. She was re reading the front page of the Daily Prophet over and over.

"Mum…either the front page says we won the lottery or the world is ending. What's wrong?" Tonks asked. Harry looked up from his lunch and noticed too that Andromeda's face was pale white and her eyes slightly terrified. Tonks began to get up but her mother quickly seated her.

"Oh it's nothing, just one of my childhood band members died; big thing back in my day." She lied, folding the paper in on itself and taking it upstairs with her and left the siblings to their lunch.

A number of owls had passed through the house that day. Some people even visited. One was being Professor McGonagall.

"Andromeda, your house has every security spell and charm known to man on it. Harry is perfectly safe and you know all escape routes; we made sure there were a least ten." McGonagall whispered. Both women were in the kitchen discussing the news over a cup of tea. Harry and Tonks had positioned themselves below an open window outside and listened in on the conversation.

"Yes Minerva but you know what Sirius is like. He'll come for him with the first chance he can get!" Andromeda pleaded, her voice slightly shaking. Harry's face had turned white as a ghost, fear setting in again.

"He's just escaped; he knows this is the first place the Ministry will look for him."McGonagall reassured the woman. Tonks had recently mastered animal transformations and was now sitting beside Harry with a long bat ear, to help with the listening. She heard her mother drum her fingers on the table and McGonagall set her mug down in the sink.

"He's going to stay with Remus on Friday. That should be safe? But Sirius was as close with Remus as he was with James." Andromeda said.

"No, Sirius was like a brother to James. The two were inseparable. Remus was usually the responsible one that looked after the pair and made sure they didn't cause too much trouble…failing most of the time." McGonagall laughed at the memory of the four boys.

Harry let out a short gasp. Like a brother to his father. That's was Remus said in the memory. If his theory was correct, this man Sirius was his godfather and that's why he was coming for him. But why wouldn't anyone let Sirius near him? He escaped from somewhere, maybe he was captured by death eaters for all this time and he bravely fought his way out and was coming for him. Harry's theories got wilder and wilder by the minute; he wondered what Sirius was like. Would he be like his father? What would he look like?

Tonks quickly slapped Harry's arm and pointed to the window then to the back door. The two women were leaving the kitchen; McGonagall must be going back to Hogwarts. Before they were caught out, Tonks grabbed her younger brother's arm and dragged him to the back door and snuck inside and up the stairs to their rooms where they were meant to be.

"Harry? What do you think about going to Uncle Remus' early? Ted and I have a few things to do, Tonks is off to her friend's house for the evening and Remus has offered to take you a few days early." Andromeda said, knocking on Harry's bedroom door and then entering.

Harry was sitting on his bed, reading one of his books and pretending to be innocent and excited to see Remus. He quickly threw is stay away bag over his shoulder and thundered down the stairs to the fireplace. Andromeda slightly surprised he was that ecstatic to see Remus but nevertheless it was good to get him out of the house.

"Lupin Household." Harry shouted clearly and with a burst of green flames he was gone before she could say goodbye.

Remus jumped off the sofa when the fire appeared and soot covered eight year old walked out of it. He wasn't expecting him until after dinner but he didn't mind. However for the past few hours he had been going over how to explain everything properly to Harry. He had promised him answers and he was going to get them, except he promised the answers before the newspaper was released and Sirius Black was on the front page with escaped in bold capital letters.

"Hiya Uncle Remus! Any food?" Harry said, dropping his bag and running into the kitchen. He wasn't used to lying and so he wasn't the best at staying himself. Remus followed him into the kitchen and found him snacking on some gingernut biscuits.

"Hello Harry, how was your day?" He asked, taking a seat at the table. Déjà vu for both of them as Harry took a seat. It was almost exactly like the memory except Harry was a few years older and Remus had new scars across his face.

"It was strange, we had loads of owls coming in the McGonagall visited but I wasn't allowed to leave my room." He admitted, pretending to look confused.

"Well Harry I promised an explanation so what is your first question?" Remus gulped and asked. Harry's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Is Sirius my godfather?" Harry said bluntly like he was asking for jam on his toast. Yet he only knew his first name…"Andromeda was talking about him today, but she only said Sirius" He added,

Remus took a moment thinking of an appropriate answer. The truth Mooney! James Potter's voice said in his mind, 'Just take it easy Remus please' Lily Potter's voice said softly.

"Yes, his name is Sirius Black and he is your godfather." He said simply.

"Why is Andromeda worried about him coming for me after he escaped the death eaters?"

"Death Eaters? Oh Harry…well you see Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban for a terrible crime that I honestly think wasn't his fault. He's been there since the night we lost your parents." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry's young face looked destroyed, after all those heroic stories he had thought of this was reality.

"So he is innocent?" Harry whispered.

"I think he is, he would never do anything like that crime he was committed of. And before you ask, I'm not telling you that's for another time when you're older." He said sharply. He could see Lily smiling and James fighting with her over Harry knowing the truth.

"Oh okay…so he escaped this prison and they think he'll come after me?"

"Yes but they are unsure whether he is innocent or not. I know for a fact if he met you he would never harm you. I can promise you that."

"Okay I think that's all the questions I have for now. I'll go to my room; I want to finish my book." Harry said and wandered off up the stairs leaving a very relieved Remus to relax for the moment.

After a few moments Remus got up and headed over to the sink, filling up a cup of water he looked out the window. Living in a small flat in muggle London had its pros; there was a nice green park in the middle of the square which he often took Harry to when he was younger. Now with the clouds dark grey and a thunder clap, Remus squinted his eyes and saw a rather large black scruffy dog sitting in the entrance to the park.

Its head perked up as soon as Remus saw it and nodded at the shell shocked man.

 **I love getting reviews and everything but if you have nothing nice to say about this story then don't leave one. I don't mind the helpful comment like when the age mix up I had or a spelling mistake but if it's just blunt comments please leave it out… they really bring me down.**

 **I really enjoy imagining what Remus and young Harry would have been like. His glasses slipping off his nose, his like skinny legs not reaching the floor at the dinner table, his hair still the black mess like his fathers. I wish someone would draw one of my scenes, that would be a dream come true, I'd do it myself but I don't have like a stylus for my ipad.**

 **Anyway…I want to have a Sirius, Remus and Harry reunion so if you have any ideas on what to write about or if you simply want to say something nice leave a review**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

" _My lord, Sirius has escaped. He will go for the boy, then me." A quivering voice almost whispered,_

" _Indeed, however I doubt that he will reach both of you without being undetected. Both muggle and our world is on the lookout." A sharp voice replied. "Should Black reach the boy, you are to intervene; call the muggle police, separate them."_

" _Oh…oh...of course my lord. I'll keep a close eye on them." The soft voice said a tinge of sadness in their voice._

In muggle London a very shocked Remus Lupin sat at the small dinner table he had bought from a second hand shop, one leg rickety like the shaking full grown man sitting at it.

It couldn't be, he wouldn't risk the exposure. Well he is Sirius Black after all; it was something he would do. But this was life or the dementor's kiss here. Remus' head pounded with all the memories of his best friend.

They were in their second year; all of them had been friends for a while now after they discovered his 'problem'. James and Sirius had just pranked McGonagall again yet failing to escape her stern glare and her knowledge of the castle; they were found hiding in an old classroom.

It was then he came up with idea of the map. With his and James' desire for breaking the rules, Remus' witty comebacks and Peter's artwork, the map was formed after long months spent in a dimly lit library corner.

They were in their third year when James and Sirius had both came up with the Animagus after a lesson in transfiguration and finding out McGonagall could transform into a cat at will. And so Peter, James and Sirius spent a month with the leaf of a mandrake hidden underneath their tongues. By the time Christmas came, the three boys ventured out to the shrieking shack every full moon to help Remus with his own transformation and keep out anyone unwelcome.

It was then James Potter saved Severus Snape's life.

A scratching on the door brought Remus back from his thoughts. Hastily he got up and walked over to the front door. The scratching continued until Remus' figure was shown through the window in the door. The large black dog looked up and with the biggest puppy dog eyes Remus opened the door.

The dog strode in and soon turned into a raggedy man covered in prison tattoos and not smelling so pleasant. Nevertheless Remus didn't hesitate to run and hug his old friend in a tight clasp, after seven years he could see him again. His hair was longer, face shrunken in with poor diet and pale as a ghost.

"Am I glad to see a friendly face!" Sirius laughed, and for the first time in seven years too. Both men's eyes prickled with tears.

"Uncle Remus, who's that?" A young boy's voice called out from the end of the hall. The voice echoing as it bounced off the picture-less plain walls.

Sirius face had now the biggest smile on it, his eyes lit up and tears slowly leaving a trail down his cheeks. He wanted to see his godson more than anything but my god did he expect him to be here? Now or was this even Harry, for all Sirius knew Remus could have taken up babysitting. He opened his mouth to speak, as if to ask a question. But Remus knew, smiling in tears too, he nodded.

Harry hesitantly made himself visible, coming up from behind Sirius and quickly standing behind Remus, his head looking up at the strange man now standing in his uncle's front hall. Sirius stared at the boy like he'd never seen him before but of course it had been years and he was no longer Lily's precious baby or James' bouncing little man. He was their son, now a child and if he kept the days right in his cell, was a few years away from going to Hogwarts himself.

"Harry…" Remus started. Sirius tensed as his heart pounded, he looked so much like James but he had his mother's eyes, the tufts of black messy hair sticking out like his fathers, god he even wore glasses similar but Sirius was 100% sure James' were rectangle. "Remember earlier we were talking about your godfather Padfoot?" Sirius looked at Remus and laughed, he thought of the only birthday gift he gave to Harry with the engraving that had Padfoot on it, so that's what the boy had grown up with? A mysterious man called Padfoot that bought him the toddler broomstick; he had to fight off two full grown men in the shop for the first one.

The boy nodded, and slowly stood beside Remus. Standing close enough to grab him if needed but he was a big boy, he didn't need to hold his Uncle Remus' hand, but he wish he could right now.

"He decided to pay you a visit, now remember what I told you earlier. I'm keeping my promise." Remus said looking down at Harry who was looking up with his huge emerald eyes. Harry understood at once, the man who escaped, yes he was frightened at first but now the man looked so friendly the way tears were trailing down his face across his unshaven beard and dripping onto his robes.

Sirius slowly crouched on the floor, still in shock. The last time he laid eyes on this little boy he was only learning how to walk; toddling from James' arms to Lily's in their living room as Sirius shouted words of encouragement.

 _The fire was crackling as it was September and yet another freezing day in Britain. James was crouched at one end of the fluffy red mat and Lily sat legs crossed at the other end._

" _And is our runner ready?" Sirius said into his wand pretending it was a microphone. Harry giggled and stomped his feet while his father held him up._

" _Ready…Steady…Go!" He shouted, ever so carefully James let go of Harry and he wobbled for a while, Remus getting up off the sofa ready to catch him._

" _Come on, come to mummy!" Lily said softly, holding her arms out and smiling. Harry's little green eyes focused on his tubby legs as he took a step and then grinning as he took another._

" _Go on son! You can do it!" James' said arms out just in case Harry fell backwards. Remus had positioned himself in the middle of the pair, never taking his eyes off of Harry._

" _And Potter is slowly but surely making his way to the finish line." Sirius spoke into his wand, as Harry giggled and wobbled. Everyone gasped as he almost lost his footing._

" _And he steadied himself! Go on Potter!" Sirius continued. Harry waved his little fat fists in the air and concentrated on his feet again._

" _Harry, into mummy's arms!" Lily said, waving at him._

 _Suddenly the toddler took off and toddled into his mother's arms and of course all the men went mad. Sirius cheering, James' shouting that's my boy! And Remus shooting off finishing sparks of red and gold. Lily rolling her eyes, honestly Gryffindor till they all die. She hugged her son and whispered well done and bounced him on her knee as he giggled and made babbling sounds._

"Hi." He gulped back the tears, he wanted to reach out and hug him. Tell him he was so sorry he had left him that he was supposed to be there for him. "I'm Sirius; I'm not going to harm you I promise." He said sadly, watching Harry's eyes flicker to his prison robes with his number etched across his skin. Harry looked into his eyes and studied them for a moment, then nodded.

"I'm so happy to see you again Harry, I really am. I've missed you and your family so much." Sirius smiled, choosing his words carefully as he didn't know whether he knew about his parents or not.

"I'm been asking about you." Harry said with a curious expression across his face. He couldn't think of much else to say, I mean what could you say to a man mysteriously that you were asking about ten minutes ago and he appears at your front door?

"Really? Well you can ask me now, anything you want. Think I'd like a cup of tea. Remus if you don't mind I'm going to get to know my godson but first I'd like an actual meal?" Sirius asked, standing up fully now and looking at the other man who was grinning.

"We can have takeout? Pizza…Chinese?" He asked.

"Pizza? Now that is one heck of a food I missed most, after chicken of course." Sirius laughed while Remus started to ring the pizza delivery from his home telephone.

 **First of all an apology for the delay in chapter updates. It's about to get hectic, school started and I'm now two weeks in A levels so bare with me.**

 **Second of all? Who doesn't love a good old family fluff moment, I know I do hence why I wrote it in there.**

 **Thirdly I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations for the Sirius reunion, it's been a while since I've wrote anything so I'm slightly rusty. I hope it was emotional and happy yet sad enough for all of you.**

 **Leave a review to brighten an authors day…week..month….honestly my life isn't that interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Arrangement

**Due to the most popular demand I've ever had, I've decided not to abandon this story. Expect at least two future chapters to be posted this week. Anyway, thank you to those who read this at the original time it was posted and who are reading it now.**

* * *

"Let's look at the facts. Sirius Black escaped the day after that newspaper article was posted. He is Harry's godfather and…and he..." Minerva McGonagall struggled to find the words, to admit to herself what Sirius was convicted of.

"He blew up twelve people and murdered Peter Pettigrew." Severus Snape stated confidently.

All of Harry's guardian's were gathered at Hogwarts. McGonagall, Andromeda, Ted, Mr Weasley, Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore and much to his disliking Severus. They were all sat at a large dining table in one of the staff rooms. Dumbledore had requested an owl sent to everyone once the news arose that Sirius had escaped.

"He could be hunting for Harry at this moment!" Andromeda cried out in despair. Her husband rubbing slow circles into her back as she wiped her eyes with a cream handkerchief. It was clear they were the most affected by the news, fearing for their adoptive son's life.

"Mrs Tonks, calm yourself. If I am not mistaken, Sirius cared for the boy too much to hurt him. Yet we must take precaution. I'm aware Minerva here had gone through your wards and exits with you." Dumbledore said calmly, peering at the woman over his half moon spectacles. She sniffed and nodded.

"I say that Harry should return here, to his old room. Just for the time being while we find further information on Sirius." McGonagall advised, fiddling with the corners of her glasses nervously.

"I agree, we can't 'ave Harry staying all over Britain!" Hagrid agreed angrily. He was worried with all the house swapping the boy would do, he knew that all the panic would scare him. Mr Weasley nodded in agreement along with Severus.

"Ted...Andromeda...it's up to you." Dumbledore asked quietly looking across the table at the couple. They both looked at each other and both wore a worried expression. Andromeda was on the verge of tears and Ted's heart sank for his wife as he turned back to the elder man and nodded. Andromeda had always wanted another child, after Dora she found she was unable to and it devastated her to say the least. When Harry arrived that first night, she instantly adopted him. Even though the boy would stay at the school, she wouldn't be able to see him 24/7, to watch over him.

"It's settled then, I shall owl Remus and inform him of the arrangement." Dumbledore stood, being the first to leave the table. Severus and Hagrid following behind. McGonagall sat for a moment, pondering over her many thoughts. It wasn't until she heard Arthur Weasley bid goodbye when she was brought back to reality. She showed Andromeda and Ted out and promised they could visit after school hours; making sure not to disrupt the students or draw attention.

* * *

"And then me and your dad ran behind the old Morgana tapestry while the cabinet exploded covering Filch in coal black soot. I don't think I've ever seen his face go so red before…Remember that one Moony?" Sirius asked looking over his shoulder at Remus who currently held his face in his hands remembering the prank and how much trouble they got into.

"Wow! Did you get caught?!" Harry asked in amazement, his eyes nearly bulging out of his thin wire glasses. Remus wished he could capture the look on Sirius' face; it was a smile he'd never seen the man have before. Honestly he thought Sirius would burst into tears, being the drama king that he was.

"Yeah it was Professor Binns that ratted us out to McGonagall, saw the whole thing through the wall." Sirius shrugged..."Could have swore I saw Minnie twitch a smile thought when she saw it." He winked at the boy, grinning from ear to ear. It was then an owl flew to perch itself on the windowsill bearing a letter sealed with crimson wax; crimson was always Hogwarts, yellow was the Tonks' and orange was the Weasleys. Harry learned to identify the each of the seals to see who it was from without asking.

Remus' face suddenly dropped it's smile as he read across the paper. He let out a defeated sigh as he handed the letter to Sirius.

"Dear Remus, We wish to request Harry at Hogwarts. It seems to be the safest for him and you will be able to visit after school hours. Please take caution at this time, Sirius could be anywhere.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore." Sirius read aloud in a voice which Harry guessed to be an impression of the wizard. He even read it as though he were looking over the half moon spectacles. Harry clamped his hand over his mouth as he snorted.

"Yeah...that Sirius bloke is dangerous. Flew a hungarian horntail once, that's what I heard anyway. Did you hear that time he hexed Snape's pants off?" Sirius mocked, raising his eyebrows up at Harry who was now howling with laughter.

"Sirius." Remus said seriously, his tone deep. Sirius stopped laughing along with his godson and looked at the man who had his arms folded waiting for him.

"Aw come on Moony. I was only lightening the mood! He'll be back in no time to see me, right kid?" He asked happily, the boy nodding excitedly. Sirius lent over and ruffled his messy hair before getting up to hunt through Remus' fridge.

"Right Harry, come on then. Let's get your things, if we don't leave as soon as possible McGonagall will send a search party." Remus joked, his mood slightly brightening up. He did have his best friend back after all, he just didn't want Harry to think behaving like his dad once did was a good thing.

"I'll write to you both! Moony and Padfoot right? No one will ever know." Harry said with a wink at Sirius, he had found a tub of honeycomb ice cream and was wolfing it down with a large spoon. The man gave him a thumbs up as Remus lead him out of the kitchen and into the living room where most of his belongings were summoned to.

"Got everything?" Remus asked once more, looking at Harry's bag and his broom. The boy nodded as they both stepped into the fireplace..."One pit stop first, Diagon Alley." Remus called out as the flames sucked the two away.

* * *

Harry was curious to why Remus had brought him to Diagon Alley first. After the comment about McGonagall's search party he acted as if he were in quite the rush. Yet here they were strolling through the shops, Harry's broom hung across his back balancing on his shoulder blades. Ted had charmed it magically before to allow Harry to carry it easier when visiting friends.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, trotting along beside his uncle.

"I need to pick up something from Flourish and Blotts, it wont take more than a moment." Remus admitted, pointing to the bookshop just a few feet away.

Diagon Alley wasn't busy, in fact it was quite empty which surprised Harry. It was a nice day, the sun was beating down on them and there was a cool autumn breeze sweeping through the air and tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. It took a moment but then he realised, there was no one out since Sirius escaped. But surely they wouldn't think he'd just stride into Diagon Alley would they? He thought. The door chimed as the two of them entered.

"Go and have a look around the books yeah? I won't take long." Remus instructed, motioning to a nearby section. Harry nodded and dandered over two bookshelves, the gap between them was slightly narrow; enough for one person.

'Mind-reading and the gift of the Seer.'…..'A guide to Occlumency'…'The art of dreams.'

Harry reached out and grabbed the last one, the title interesting him. He was known to have strange dreams from time to time, most of which memories. He flicked to the chapter page and begun reading. Once he found the chapter he was looking for, he skimmed the pages with his fingers searching for specific words such as 'death...family...evil'.

"Excuse me." A voice said, making Harry almost jump. He looked up over his book at a fairly skinny boy with a pointy nose and white-blonde hair.

"I need to get past..."The boy said, slightly annoyed. He looked at Harry curiously acknowledging that Harry was around the same age as him.

"uh..sorry about that." Harry said sheepishly, sliding to the right to let the boy past.

"What are you reading anyway?" The boy asked. Harry immediately he was just being nosy as the boy's head looked up over Harry's shoulder at his book. Harry was slightly taller than him, so the boy had to stand on his tip toes to see it.

"The art of dreams...I'm curious." Harry said blankly. Turning around to face him and closing the book. He moved and put it back where he found it. "What are you looking for?" He asked in return.

"Hogwarts; a history." The boy stated, seeing that Harry was quite confused he continued on."To see about any secrets, you know? Passages, secret rooms. I want to know them all by the time I go." He said proudly, his chest sticking out slightly.

"That's another three years away for me." Harry admitted. Though in all honesty, he knew all the passages and secrets and he'd probably learn more thanks to Sirius.

"Me too, yet you can never start too early...I'm Draco...Draco Malfoy."He introduced himself, sticking out his pale hand for Harry to shake.

"Harry...Harry Potter." He saw the boys eyes widen. "Please don't make a fuss, I'm normal I swear." He laughed before taking the boys hand and shaking it.

"Harry? We have to go now." Remus called out from the front of the shop. Harry turned back to the boy who still had his hand in a firm grip.

"Well Draco I have to go, I'll see you around yeah?" He said him, giving his hand one last shake and letting go.

"Yeah see you at Hogwarts." Draco smirked.

"Three years." He reminded him as he walked away to catch up with his Uncle.

* * *

 **So I tried to say my apology within this chapter for not updating. I made it extra long and included some worthy moments aka Harry meeting Draco for the first time. Since Ron wasn't there, Draco wasn't a brat about it and I'm a sucker for Draco + Golden Trio friendships so maybe this will be added.**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts and as normal thank you again for not abandoning this fanficion...like I may have.**


End file.
